This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and, in particular embodiments, to processor-based systems capable of implementing wireless communications.
Wireless communications may be implemented by cellular telephones as well as networked devices that use wireless protocols. A processor-based system then communicates with other systems using an appropriate wireless protocol.
A number of security procedures may be implemented to enable secure communications between two stations. In addition, it may be necessary to authenticate a given communicator to insure that the communicator is authorized to use the network such as a wireless telephone system.
Conventionally, security may be implemented through a dedicated module or plug-in card that includes its own separate processor-based system including a processor and memory. Conventionally called subscriber identity modules (SIMs), these processor-based systems function relatively independently of the system in which they are embedded. They provide access to secure data such as a subscriber's identity. This data control is enforced by an onboard processor.
The use of a removable SIM is a relatively high cost approach. The dedicated SIM adds significantly to the cost of the electronic system that it serves to protect.
Software techniques may also be used to provide security in electronic devices. Software only security solutions are subject to compromise from coding errors, viruses, and hacker attacks.
Thus, purely hardware approaches may be subject to some deficiencies in terms of cost and purely software approaches may be subject to deficiencies in terms of effectiveness.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to implement security protocols in processor-based systems, and in particular, those systems utilized for wireless communications.